


Podfic: 'Salt and Brine' by ictus

by peasina



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Manipulation, Munchausen by proxy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Will is haunted by the idea of drowning at sea. Luckily, Hannibal’s there to help.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	Podfic: 'Salt and Brine' by ictus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [salt and brine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572268) by [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus). 



> I've been wanting to record one of ictus' fics for so long and as this story is a remix to [another fic I've podficced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966212), this one felt right :) It also fits perfectly with the [sunshine-challenge](https://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org/)'s fifth prompt for 2020: Blue.

  
  
Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/29/items/saltandbrine/SaltandBrine.mp3).


End file.
